Black pearl mystery
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Alice is the niece to the queen, co-detective to Ciel, and someone who keeps Sebastian wondering if he acquired another child to save from kidnapping. That and the fact he finds her a lot like Ciel... Only a lot more attractive and tasty. But she knows he's a demon, so things get interesting. Kuroshitsuji style! First chapter is more of a teaser!


"No!"  
Alice gave a small shriek as Sebastian put his arms around her.  
"What's wrong, m'lady?"  
"I'm going to die in your arms if you continue."  
"Oh, is that so? Should I let you go then?"  
Sebastian gave a small chuckle and his ruby eyes gleamed thought the mist. Alice looked down from where she was standing on the incredibly tall building, one foot dangling into the misty nothingness. Sebastian offered perfect balance but she tried not to lean on him in defeat. Each move caused her to feel faint and shiver.  
She felt his firm hands hold her hips, running his glove fingers underneath her shirt. The silk material touched her skin and the coolness of the air only made it worse. She bit her lower lip and felt fire sweep over her body. She felt his hand spread out underneath her shirt and his deep voice filled her ears in a taunting tone that was almost too sexy to handle.  
"Should I let you go, m'lady?"  
Sebastian repeated himself with his hot breath running over Alice's ear. Alice shook her head and Sebastian gave a deep chuckle.  
"Then more?"  
Alice didn't say a word as his hands steadily climbed higher, lightly tracing over her spine. Her skin began to feel numb from the cold and she found slight resentment in his touch vanishing from her sense. She felt that she won before something hot stroked her back. She gave a gasp and felt his warm if not burning hot bare hand on her back. Sebastian rubbed his hands down her spine, making her shiver underneath his bare hands. Alice bit her lower lip until she drew blood, she didn't want to loose from simple skin on skin.  
She felt Sebastian's hot breath on her cold skin then the faintest touch of his wet tongue. The cold stung the wet spot and she shuddered. She hugged herself and continued to shake.  
"Sebastian,"  
She spoke breathlessly as her hands began to also become numb.  
"Yes, m'lady?"  
Each word slipped delicately off his tongue, his hands running up and down her sides.  
"I- I-..."  
"Are you admitting defeat?"  
Alice felt Sebastian move a hand and run it through her hair. He teased it slightly then rubbed the top of her head.  
"Sebastian-"  
"Do you give up?"  
"Seb-"  
"Yes or no?"  
"Sebby!"  
Alice screamed out and her voice shook through the still air. Sebastian whispered his words again in her ear.  
"Do you give up?"  
He spoke each syllable slowly, making sure each one made her stand on edge.  
"I- I- Sebby."  
Alice whimpered his nickname and Sebastian shook his head, his silky hair brushing over her neck.  
"Don't be like Ciel. Admit it."  
"All this? Just because I said I didn't like cats that much?"  
"No. Because you said I was a raven and cats eat ravens."  
Sebastian squeezed her hip in one hand and pulled on her hair with his other hand.  
"Right now, give me a yes or no."  
Alice slowly shook her head then spoke in a whispered voice.  
"no."  
"Bye bye."  
Sebastian let her go and Alice tipped to her side. She reached out for Sebastian and he took her hand. He held her balanced on the edge then he gave a sigh.  
"Really? Cats would eat me?"  
Sebastian looked at her with a tired expression then pulled his hand away. He gave an amused smile as she vanished into the mist. Like expected, she didn't scream out for help.  
"Sebastian!"  
Sebastian turned quickly to see his young master on the roof.  
"Young master, how did you get up here?"  
Ciel ignored the question and went straight to the point.  
"Where's Alice? She's a niece to the queen and under my protection."  
"It would have been nice to know that before. Now I must act like the hero."  
Sebastian gave a sigh before taking his hair from his eyes and he took a small step back. He let himself fall through the air and Ciel stood still and waited.

~

Sebastian looked at Alice fall through the air with a small tilt of his head.  
"Hello, m'lady."  
"I'm going to make your life worse than hell when this is over. Way worse."  
"oh? Then let me think about that for a moment."  
Sebastian made a mock face of thinking hard and looked away from Alice.  
"Sebastian, save me. Ciel told you to protect me."  
Alice spoke loudly over the air and Sebastian shook his head.  
"I don't know. I know how to hide a body. You do have a tendency to get yourself kidnapped even more often that the young master."  
Alice saw the ground through the mist and she screamed out last second.  
"I admit defeat!"  
Alice felt a tear slide from her eyes then everything stopped moving. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sebastian holding her. She said nothing and bowed her head, wrapping her arms around him so she wouldn't fall.  
"Now, wasn't that easy, m'lady?"  
"Not funny."  
"But you look so cute when you're scared. I like how we deal with our arguments."  
Alice placed her head on his shoulder and felt Sebastian put his jacket over her. He held her steady and Alice closed her eyes. Sebastian held her in his arms as he leaped back on the building. He saw Ciel looking quite impatient.  
"What took you do long?"  
"I thought m'lady here to admit defeat."  
"Shut up, Sebby."  
"Ahh, she's just like you, young master."


End file.
